Dreaming of Deja Vu
by Antonio92
Summary: Nara Shikako had a horrible day when the Academy children went through chakra control exercises. Oneshot crossover between two incredibly epic fanfics. EDIT: No longer a oneshot - updates whenever I get an interesting idea
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction of two fanfictions, neither of which I own, and I certainly don't own Naruto.**

* * *

I had never been this upset before. Sure, the other kids might have made fun of me when I stumbled over my speech, or commented on me and my brother because of our looks, but I didn't care too much about that. I could stop talking, and my looks came from Mom and Dad, and they were both awesome, so that wasn't too bad. But this was far worse than that, and I wasn't sure why.

Well, okay, no. I knew exactly why it was this bad. Ever since I had to fight to go to the Academy instead of Shogakko, I had been terrified that maybe the hospital had got it right, maybe I was chakra hypersensitive, maybe I would never become a ninja. And now? They were proven right. I ran home, slamming the door open and charging upstairs into mom's office, all but throwing myself into her arms. I felt her hug me back, obviously confused, as she asked me what was wrong.

"I'll never be a ninja," I wailed, burying my head into her shoulder, even as I heard the door creaking open behind me. That would be my Dad, probably, or else...

"We did chakra control exercises at the Academy today," Shikamaru explained, when Mom's head turned questioningly towards him. "I didn't have any problems, neither did Chouji or Ino. Or any of the other clan kids," he added, knowing that Mom would ask about them sooner or later if he didn't. "But Shikako..."

"My chakra was weird," I sniffled as my brother trailed off. "And I couldn't control it. Everyone else had blue chakra, but mine was purple! Who has purple chakra," I asked, angry now at how unfair this all was. I wouldn't be able to help change anything, I wouldn't be able to keep up with my brother... I would have to go to the civilian school and get laughed at by the girls there for being a Clan kid kicked out of ninja school! In my arms, I felt Mom tensing up, and then she called for dad.

"Shikaku! Get your ass in here already!"

"Maa, no need to yell," I heard my dad's voice from the door, and shuffled a little, turning to face him partway, my eyes all red and puffy. "What's the matter, dear?"

"I'm teaching Shikako my kinjutsu," Natsumi Nara grinned at her husband.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to a picture on DeviantArt of various protagonists from various SI fics (Leads up SI by AngelsFallBeforeUs), I got to wondering. "What would happen if Nara Natsumi was the mother to Nara Shikako?" From that question, Dreaming of Deja Vu was born. It's a one-shot right now, and it's most likely going to remain a one-shot, unless I get another plot bunny that I can't resist. All I did was mash up two fanfictions, all credit for Dreaming of Sunshine goes to Silver Queen and the concept of Deja Vu no Jutsu belongs solely to Vixen_Tail, both of whom are much better writers than I. And if you haven't read both of their fics, then go and read them now. Right now. Seriously, shoo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, don't own Deja Vu no Jutsu, don't own Dreaming of Sunshine, do own a sweet new laptop but that's neither here nor there**

* * *

"Kunoichi like you make me sick," the dark-skinned Kumo genin snarled at me.

I blinked my eyes, first left then right, in that slow way that Mum had passed down to us. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she smirked, lifting her chin to look down on me better. "You come to an exam like this and you spend all your time hiding behind the men."

Okay. Firstly, that's a perfectly valid technique for, say, a medic-nin or a Genjutsu user or any other type of support specialist. Secondly, wow was she wrong. But while I was busy trying to figure out how she had gotten so mixed up, the arrogant girl had kept right on talking.

"We all saw you in the dining hall. And then you got carried through the second exam. Well you're out of luck here; it's just you and me now. There's no one here to protect you."

Mum had told me many times never to monologue. But one-liners and trash talk? That was fine. And it just so happens that even if nobody else in the arena got the joke... "You're wrong. I'm not trapped in here with you... You're trapped in here with me!"

The proctor took his cue, dropping his arm for the start, and Netsui charged forwards. And then promptly fell on her face.

* * *

Up in the stands, an ANBU captain in full black armor and a bone-white cloak smirked behind her mostly-black Cat mask, sharing a brief amused glance with the Hokage, there to watch the largest Chunin Exams in several years. Both brother and adoptive sister knew how unfair Natsumi's kinjutsu could be, and now it had been passed on to the next generation.

* * *

"Shadow Possession complete," I smirked. I was torn now. I could monologue, draw the match out and give her time to break free, to put on a good show for the examiners and increase my chances of getting a promotion. Or I could utterly tank her chances, not that she had any from the moment I managed to trap her in Mum's kinjutsu. With a roll of my eyes, I leaned backwards and then forwards, as if I was headbutting an imaginary opponent. Sprawled on the floor, Netsui was not so lucky, and the 'thunk' of Kumogakure genin head against rocky arena floor was a lot louder than I thought it would be.

"Winner: Nara Shikako of Konohagakure!"

* * *

 **AN: In pre-emptive celebration of my birthday, I'm releasing the next idea I had for Dreaming of Deja Vu: the Grass Chunin Exams through the eyes of a Nara Shikako who was raised and trained by Natsumi. This is mostly a proof-of-concept, because I'm still trying to get my ideas in order for the next fight and how it would differ (or decide if I'm just going to skip it altogether - there are some advantages to just doing one-shot-ish snippets like this after all). Deja Vu!Shikako vs Gaara should be** ** _spectacular._**

 **And once again: if you haven't read both fics, go read Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen and Deja Vu no Jutsu by Vixen_Tail. Now.**


End file.
